


Jealous

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

Y/N's never been that into books, well, not as much as her boyfriend at least. Sure she liked to read and all but it wasn't like she was _obsessed_ with them. Not like Remus was. For the two months they'd been dating Y/N hadn't seen it as a problem, and Remus certainly didn't mind.  

But when Y/N entered the library, ready to get some homework done, she stopped short at the sight before her. Remus and Olivia (this Ravenclaw girl he was very good friends with) were laughing happily and totally engrossed in their conversation. The sight made her heart clench as if someone had wrapped their fist around it and was trying to crush it slowly.  

She sidled closer, making sure they didn't spot her and listened in to their conversation. "-love that one! Katherine Paterson really brings you into the world she's created, like you're really there, y'know?"  

Remus smiled, that smile he only reserved for when he was talking about things he was most passionate about. It was Y/N's favorite smile, and here he was showing it to another girl. "I understand completely. It's such a beautifully written book. I especially...." His voice faded into background noise as Y/N left the room, Remus never even noticed she was there in the first place.  

 

==    
 

She'd found her two best friends and taken them outside where she'd explained what she saw with tears streaming down her cheeks.  

"W-what if h-he decides that I- that I’m not good enough?" She blubbers, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeves.  

"There's no one better than you babe!" Her friend, Jane says. "If he doesn’t see it then he's a clotpole."  

"B-but I can't- I don't love books. Not like he does."  

Alice sighs and rubs her back in a calming manner. "That's not something he'd leave you for."  

It takes a while before Y/N is calmed down, and just in time because their small gathering is interrupted by a cheery voice.  

"Y/N, I missed you in the library sweetheart." Remus calls by way of greeting when he spots his girlfriend.  

Y/N turns around, eyes still wet from the crying but Remus is too far away to notice. Her two friends step in front of her somewhat defensively.  

Remus pays them no attention but Sirius, who seems annoyed at the fact that he had to help Remus hunt down his girlfriend, notices the gesture and his eyes narrow suspiciously.  

"Oh I'm _sure_ you did." Her friend comments slyly, fixing a glare on Remus that is in no way menacing.   

" _Jane_!" Y/N hisses as a warning.  

"I'm sorry, Jane, how are you relevant?" Sirius snaps, immediately coming to defend his friend.  

"We're the Powerpuff Girls." The Alice replies proudly.  

"Get it, because Hufflepuff and Powerpuff and we're girls." Jane explains.  

"That's the stupidest damn name I've ever heard." Sirius retorts.  

"How dare you!" Y/N grabs her friend's wrist to stop her from flinging herself at Sirius (and not in the way he was used to).  

"Y/N where'd you go earlier? James saw you leaving the library but I never saw you." Remus asks, looking at her with a curious gaze. There was something off about how she was acting but he couldn't quite figure it out.  

"I forgot something in my dorm and then the girls distracted me, we must've lost track of time." Y/N lies smoothly, flashing him a cheerful smile. Jane scoffs but says nothing.  

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Can I go now? We found Y/N and I'm hungry."  

Remus doesn't respond, he's just noticed how red Y/N's eyes are and how she seems to be leaning into Alice for support.  

"W-were you crying?" He whispers, crestfallen.  

"I'm surprised you had time to notice, what with that Ravenclaw girl you were so interested in." She snaps before she can stop herself.  

Remus frowns. "You mean Olivia? Wh-" He blinks twice and suddenly starts laughing. "Are you jealous?"  

"Heck no, drama is Prongs' thing. I'm out." Sirius groans and walks off, leaving Remus at the mercy of 'the Powerpuff Girls.'  

"Don't _laugh_ at her!" Jane growls defensively.  

"Jane, Alice, it's cool guys. I can handle this." Y/N nods as a reassurance and her friends move out of earshot, both of them glaring at Remus as if daring him to upset her again.  

"Nothing like Hufflepuff loyalty." Remus snickers and wiggles his fingers at them.  

"Don't be an ass." Y/N snaps.  

He looks down at her and his amusement fades. "I'm sorry, my love. You're right. But tell me, are you actually jealous?" The corner of his mouth twitches as he tries to fight off a smile.  

"It's not funny you twat!" She shrieks and tries to storm off but he grabs her and kisses her. It was a forceful kind of kiss, as if he was trying to remind her just how important she was through the contact alone.  

"Y/N, there's _no one_ but you. You're the only girl I need, or want for that matter. Other girls are nothing compared to you."  

"But I don't read like you do, you can't talk to me about the books you like or your favourite authors, all that stuff just flies right over my head."  

"And that's just another reason to love you." He rubs his nose against hers and a satisfied smile breaks out on his face when he hears the sweet sound of her giggles. "Now come here, I want to hold my girlfriend."  

He pulls her against his chest and engulfs her in his strong embrace. His scent is everywhere, the smell of parchment and new books and chocolate relaxes her like it always does. He runs his fingers through her hair, something he always does when he's content.  

"I can't believe you thought I'd leave you for a fifth year." He chuckles.  

 


End file.
